According to German Published Patent Application No. 101 39 693, in the context of modern electronic devices in a vehicle that are constantly offering additional functions with more and more options, because of the limited installation space for the associated operating elements, multi-function operating elements have been created, by which various functions of the connected devices are operable. Thus, for example, European Published Patent Application No. 0 366 132 describes a multi-function operating device for motor vehicles, where function groups and individual functions are selected with the aid of a rotary switch, and where an ENTER function can be triggered, one and the same bidirectional rotary switch being used for selecting menus and individual functions. This rotary switch has click-stop positions to which menus or individual functions are assigned, the ENTER function being able to be initiated by an axial motion of the rotary switch. Such a multi-function operating device is used, for example, to enter a destination into a navigation system. To that end, an alphanumeric keyboard is depicted on a display unit, the user being able to move forwards and backwards in the alphanumeric keyboard with the aid of the bidirectional motion of the rotary switch. When the cursor is located on the desired alphanumeric character, the character may then be selected by an axial motion of the rotary switch and transferred into the navigation system.
Moreover, it is described, for example, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0146037, which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference thereto, to implement similar menu-driven operating concepts with the aid of touchscreens in a motor vehicle. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0146037 describes an input device for a motor vehicle, having a touchscreen for the input of commands by touching an operating surface or by pressing on the operating surface, an actuator for moving the touchscreen in at least one direction relative to a reference element, and an essentially U-shaped spring for the mechanical connection of the touchscreen to the reference element.